


Admission of truth

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The adventures of the slutty prince [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain Charming - Freeform, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, M/M, OOC David, OOC Killian, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, bisexual David, bisexual Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: He has been trying to deny it ever since it first happened. Now, though, he realizes there's nothing as liberating as the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a long time, I'm here again and back with David being a bad boy again lol Enjoy!

Killian wakes up with his phone buzzing. Only one person would call him so early. Only one person would demand his attention so persistently.

The clock reads 6:42AM. It’s too early!

“What the fuck do you want?” His voice is groggy.

He’s still sleepy, and his brain is too slow to actually function at any level.

“Mind your words when you talk to me,” David growls at the other end of the line.

“Whatever, what do you want?”

“I’m outside, open the door,” he demands, the sound of the wind telling him that he’s indeed at his door.

“Fuck off, leave me alone,” he replies automatically, tired of this game.

“Okay,” he is surprised with David’s reply. He ends the call, and the next thing Killian hears are the locks of his door moving.

_Damn!_ He thinks, moving around and hiding himself under his blankets.

Soon the creaking sound of the door opening reaches his ears and he wonders when this is going to actually end. He can’t do it anymore. Not like this.

“Who taught you how to pick locks?”

“You know who did it.”

“Emma.”

“Bingo!”

The blankets fly away, falling in a heap by the bed as David stares down at Killian’s naked form.

“Oh well, you’re ready for me,” the sheriff smirks, kneeling on the mattress as his hand roam over Killian’s chest.

The pirate's muscles flex and the anticipation begins to pour out of his body.

“Go away,” he begs, searching for something to cover himself with.

“No,” David strips, stroking his cock, and grinning as his eyes land on Hook’s erection. “I can’t leave you like this.”

The next moment, David’s skilled mouth is wrapped around Killian’s cock. The sheriff brings heaven and hell to Killian's life as usual since he said yes to that damn arrangement.

“God…”

“Not really, you know, but thank you for the comparison.”

Killian doesn’t know why he resists. He doesn’t know why he insists that this is just a deal that will be over and forgotten when it’s finished. He knows it’s not true.

There’s more humiliation ahead, and he should be fighting his way out of this situation, but he can't. He simply can't.

And each time David’s lips touch the base of his cock every single worried thought vanishes off of his head. How can he resist this delicious man?

Killian moans as his hand fist on the white sheets covering the mattress. His eyes are shut, mouth opened and thoughts scrambled as David's swallows him whole.

The tension spreads all over his body as Killian thrusts his hips up, loving the sensation of the tip of his cock touching the back of David's throat. His body shakes hard when the sheriff moans around his cock.

Killian realizes then that he can't deny it anymore, not to himself anyway. It’s been almost a year now, and he loves this arrangement, more than anything else in his life.

And that realization, combined with David's ministration sends the pirate over the edge.

His body shakes, legs quivering with the force of his intense orgasm. Killian groans when he realizes that David’s mouth is still tightly wrapped around his cock. His heart races madly with realization. He’s trying to imprint the sensation in his brain once he knows this arrangement will not last long.

It’s so good, but also so disgusting. How can he live like this?

He doesn’t know but he only clear thought in his mind is how his body reacts and begs for more, how he moans when he looks up to see David wiping his mouth.

Grinning down, David holds Killian’s legs open wide and pull them up, hips off of the mattress. He knows what’s next, he wants what’s next, and he needs it like he needs air.

And the guttural sound that leaves his throat when David licks his entrance causes goose bumps to break all over his body.

He keeps his eyes shut as the delicious wet sensation starts the fire inside him once again. His cock springs to life, and he wonders if he’ll be able to let go when the time comes.

He shakes his head and erases this terrifying thought off of his mind. He doesn’t want to think about anything, not now. And when he feels David’s tongue slipping inside him, Killian decides that the sensation is too much and not enough at the same time.

As David lowers his legs, Killian knows he should not feel this exhilarated, but the satisfaction is enough to help him endure this constant shame. He just hopes David doesn’t realize how addicted he is right now.

David looks down at his flushed face, contorted in pleasure and torn with hatred and want. The sheriff smirks with a delicious satisfaction coursing through his brain to have him like this. Who knew he would be such a nice little slut.

“Do you want my cock?” David asks knowingly.

“Yes,” the pirate answers hoarsely, throat dry with anticipation.

“Elaborate,” David demands, smirking as Killian looks up.

“I want your fucking cock inside me,” he spits the words out angrily. Killian is desperate. He moves his hips so that he can take that big cock at last, but David backs away for a second.

“Mind your manners,” the sheriff slaps his face, leaving a faint red spot on Killian’s handsome features. David holds his cock firmly, pushing it gently until the tip slides in inside Killian’s ass.

“Oh my god!”

“I’m starting to believe that I am your god,” David grins and drives his hips forward. He is balls deep inside Killian's tight ass. They’ve been fucking almost daily and still his lovely ass never disappoints him.

“Fuck!” Killian shouts when David pulls himself almost all the way out, living just the tip inside. The sheriff loves the way the captain begs for more without saying a single word.

He then slams back in, thrusting harder and deeper; slowly at first, then faster and faster.

The bed moves as the sun creeps its way inside the Jolly Roger’s main cabin. It casts its yellow light all over the collection of things Killian has taken for himself over the centuries. He looks at his bedside clock - 7:29AM.

Killian wonders if one day this will be a regular thing. He knows it won’t, even if deep inside his only wish is to stay as he is now: the sheriff’s slut.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, so good,” David groans and pistons his hips harder with each passing moment, loving the tightness around his cock. “Aren’t you my lovely little slut? Tell me if you want more…”

“Oh...,” Killian moans, mind shut to everything else but David’s powerful thrust up his ass.

“Tell me…”

“I… I am your slut and I don’t want to be anything else… please fuck me… harder!”

“As you wish, Captain…”

David’s hands slide down to Killian’s hips. The contrast of his touch and the way he’s hammering his cock in and out confuses the pirate’s mind. How can he be gentle and rough at the same time?

However, he soon remembers that David is just using him. Nothing between them will ever be more than just sex. And that bothers him a little, just a little.

Yet, he’s the one pleasing this horny man; he’s the one who’s always ready to be used as the fuck toy he’s become over the past few months. He’s the one who’s accepted this arrangement without a shred of doubt. And now he’s paying a high price to keep his reputation clean.

As he gets close to that sweet high again, Killian realizes that he would never trade what David gives him for anything or anyone.

The pirate’s head trashes this way and that. He’s about to scream when David stuffs the tip of the pillow inside his mouth at the same time he pushes his cock so deep and so hard the bed actually moves from its original spot.

David grins. Killian groans deep in this throat, as he wraps his legs around David’s body, begging for more.

A hand still covers Killian’s mouth, but he doesn’t mind.  He’s so close, so very close. And the only thing in his mind is the way David fucks him, harder and faster, seeking his own pleasure as Killian wraps his hand around his shaft, stroking himself in time with David’s thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re so…” David trails off as he bends his body forward and bites at Killian’s neck. He leaves an angry red mark on the sensitive skin before he pulls out completely, earning an angry glare from the man on the bed.

“On your fours,” the sheriff orders, his voice hoarse with need.

In a flash, Killian is on his hands and knees, looking back and licking his lips in anticipation. David grins, stroking his cock a few times before slipping it easily in the pirate’s warm ass. He doesn't move right away.

Killian’s impatient huff makes David laugh and act. He runs his right hand over the captain’s back, the skin glistening with sweat, tanned due the time he spends shirtless on his ship, fixing what doesn’t need fixing, and longing for adventures that will never come again.

David doesn’t care about any of the pirate’s dreams, to be honest. He’s just an ass to fuck whenever he needs it. That’s why he always fucks him in impossible hours, in absurd moments. He’ll never let the captain think he has any kind of control over this arrangement of theirs.

The sun is now high enough to shine over David’s back. The beads of sweat running down his body with each thrust of his cock. He puts his hands on Killian’s shoulders and pounds hard, loving the way the pirate moves his hips in time with each of this thrusts.

“Such an eager slut,” he whispers, stilling his movement and earning another indignant cry from the pirate. “I didn’t know you were enjoying our arrangement this much, Captain!”

“I am not,” he fails miserably to sound indifferent. He loves that cock inside him, he loves it.

“You’re such a bad liar,” David chuckles, slapping Killian’s ass a few times. “Don’t worry, Captain, I’ll take the lie out of you.”

The next second, David pulls himself out again and this time steps away from the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving,” he’s already put on his pants when he looks at Killian’s face. The obvious desperation in his eyes almost makes him laugh.

“What? But I thought…”

“I didn’t know you could think.”

“David, please…”

The sheriff smirks darkly. He simply loves the control he has over this man; it’s so easy to manipulate him.

“Please, what?”

“Don’t make me say it,” Killian begs to no avail.

David is fully dressed and ready to leave.

“You know I can leave you here and have my way with someone else. It’s not hard to find someone willing to open their legs for me in this town, but I will give you a last chance, Captain.”

Killian tries but fails miserably at hiding his eagerness.

“Admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“You know what, Captain.”

“David, I…”

“Either you admit it or that ass will never again be blessed with my cock fucking it.”

“I…”

“I can wait…,” David looks at his wristwatch. “You have two minutes and nothing more.”

Killian struggles to find a way out of this mess, but he decides to let go.

“Right, I… I like it,” he speaks timidly to David’s amusement.

“You don’t like it, it’s more than that. Admit it now!”

“Fuck you man! I’m doing this so you won’t expose me, but I don’t give a fuck if you do,” Killian spits out and walks towards David, facing him with angry eyes, as he blurts out his not so well hidden secret. “I love this, I never knew I would end up loving to have you fucking me, but I do love it more than anything right now.”

“See, it wasn’t that hard to be an honest man,” David smiles wickedly. Then, Killian's body is pressed against the window and David’s cock already inside him.

“You’re dressed!”

“So what? Cock is out, man, don’t worry. Besides, I have to go to work,” he speaks as though this is only an ordinary thing for him.

It hurts a bit, but Killian has no time to feel bad. David’s cock is deep inside him, hammering harder than before as the sheriff bends him over and fucks the great Captain Hook fast and deep.

Killian then places his hands on his ass cheeks and spreads them wide as he pushes his hips back against David’s.

And it takes only a moment or two for him to tumble down towards the precipice of true satisfaction, a place he’s never been on before this started. He vaguely hears David’s grunts, but his mind is too foggy to care about anything else.

Killian is breathing heavily, sweat covering his face, chest, and back. His mind is blank when the lock of his door clicks and the rush of cold air inside the cabin tells him it's wide opened. He looks back.

“You’re such an obedient slut, Killian."

David chuckles as he contemplates the seed dripping out of the pirate’s well fucked ass. He smirks at the captain as he shut the door close.

Killian feels dirty and used, but satisfied and eager at the same time. He wants more, and if it means he’ll be used like this every time, well… he realizes he can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, reviews are love. Send me some love! ;)


End file.
